Field
The present disclosure relates to an adaptable basket for use with pool equipment and, more particularly, to an adaptable basket having various pieces removably coupled together.
Description of the Related Art
Uncovered swimming pools can undesirably collect debris, such as leaves, insects and dirt, from the environment. In order to reduce the amount of debris in the pools, many swimming pools include a pump system for filtering debris. These pump systems typically include a skimmer having a cavity and a basket therein for filtering relatively large debris. The systems further include an impeller for drawing the water from the skimmer through the system and a filter for filtering out relatively fine debris prior to returning the water to the pool. Many pump systems also include a chemical dispenser for dispensing a sanitizing compound, such as chlorine, into the pool.
Traditional skimmer baskets include a single piece of formed plastic having a structure for collecting the debris and defining openings through which the water may flow. Typically only one model of basket is provided for each size skimmer cavity having set parameters such as hole size/mesh design such that debris of various dimensions cannot be targeted. However, it is desirable to be able to collect debris of various dimensions based on factors such as a time of year. For example, during autumn, larger debris may be present (such as leafs) and during summer, smaller debris may be present (such as insects). Furthermore, from time to time, the baskets may require replacement. Because traditional baskets are provided as a single piece, the entire basket must be replaced if damaged. The single-piece construction of traditional baskets further results in a relatively high cost of shipping as a shipping container must be large enough to contain the single-piece basket.
Thus, it is desirable to have a repairable basket that can be shipped in a container having a relatively small volume and can be adjusted to collect debris of different sizes.